


The world is ending but we keep sharing stories.

by WalkingCrimeScene



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Dark, Drabble Collection, Multichapter, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a lot of swearing, genre changes, goes between happy days to sad days, nobodies gonna be happy, swearing is a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingCrimeScene/pseuds/WalkingCrimeScene
Summary: The world may be ending but that doesn't bother the group of people who live together in a dorm as they try to live life to the fullest as the end is high. Telling stories of their life and what has happened in the time they all spent together. The group seem to be content with the idea of gods being voted in to become the next main god who can either reset the world or keep it the way it is but as long blood isn't shed everything should be fine!A series of stories based on made up characters who have good days and bad days that go from 0 to 100 real quick.





	The world is ending but we keep sharing stories.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapters warnings are:  
> \- mentions of rape  
> \- mentions of abuse  
> \- Alcoholism  
> \- Masklophobia (fear of mascot characters)  
> \- Mentions of prostitution   
> \- a lot of swearing
> 
> that should be all, I hope you enjoy this shitty chapter!

Being forced to enter a summer carnival was the least of Makoto's problems as the sweet summer haze beaten down on the group. Being outside the dorm was a breath of fresh air to the group as the whoops and cheers of the gang was drowned out by idle chatter of strangers looking for a good time. Friends, families and couples littered the carnival ground as they seek out thrills to end off their summer vacation - free from work and studies.

Rides and amusements were placed around the field with a large section dedicated to food from bright cotton candy handmade and colourful ufos filled bags littering the walls of the stall to hot steaming hot dogs and burger stands which cause any one's mouth to water within smelling the fresh, succulent meat cooking away and to cool off ice cream vans were strewed about selling cold whipped ice cream with iced fizzy drinks. A dream come true to make memories to any soul that wondered along with interest and a wallet full of money.

stalls for games were also present but it seemed nobody seemed to take interest in those at the moment, either they knew they were rigged beyond all hell or they wanted to see the sights first. An agreement was already made in the van on the way to the carnival that all of them would meet at the entrance the moment the sun would begin to dip out of the skin.

And the moment everyone stepped foot into the carnival grounds they scattered into each direction like an old cartoon character escaping from a threat. Makoto was simply alone as everyone was off with a pair and seemed to enjoy each others company even if they barely chatted at the dorm. Makoto smiled to himself, he was fine with this - fine with being alone at a carnival with animal mascots running around, greeting kids and being in character that dangerously shifts reality.

Watching animals hug children, ask them questions scared Makoto. Mascots that were shaped as bipedal animals always unnerved the officer but worse of all they dug up hostile memories that should be long gone.

Makoto hates it here, he hates the mascot animals.

The sweet scent of candy churned his stomach as he quickly unrooted himself from the dry dirt and walked towards god knows where, hands balled into fists, larger beads of sweat dripping off his face. Thick vile spewing from his stomach up his throat leaving a sickly after taste as he forced it down with tightly closed eyes. His body brushed against the sticky fur suit of a mascot making each strand of hair stand on end. "What's wrong, are you lost fella?" chirped the cat mascot, reaching out a disgusting paw towards the male which was quickly shrugged off. 

Noise mushed and blurred together, audio garbage droned on as the police officer sped off, tripping over stones and bags. Immediately, pushing past humanoids and objects. His body shook violently as when he cracked his eyes open; he found himself in the car park near the carnival (he didn't even realise had his eyes closed all this time). Within panicked blinks and attempts to swallow air the world around him become silent.

The air had become dense, making the police officers shortness of breath harder to overcome. Makoto eyed up the surroundings: the sky was a shade of dark red and everything around the male was different shades of grey, the van was a stainless white and the humanoid figures in the distance only looked like black blobs that melted away on a moist canvas.

Clammy, Shaky hands groped out towards the pockets of his jacket as he clutched the luke-warm metal flask, fumbled with the cap (that taken three to four tries to unscrew it) and took a large gulp of hard liquor to calm his nerves. Gulp, glug, the liquid went down his already vile filled throat causing a sudden spew in mixed liquids rupture from his mouth and onto the cobble stone floor of what was meant to be the parking lot.

Gagging and drooling into the red splatter on the ground as he lost his bearings on reality. His nose leaked as his body quivered violently even more and pained hiccups ruptured from his burnt out throat. Makoto body curved down as he rested his weight onto his feet and calfs as he cradles himself with a sloppy face pressed against his knees. He wants to leave this shit hole.

"Aw geez, look at that mess you made! you better clean that up or your parents would be disappointed in a police officer like you" uttered a muffled voice, painfully familiar to the young adult. His eyes widened as he inched his head away from the comfort of his knees to see the monster in front of him.

A musty, dark blue dog mascot had silently appeared near the pile of red puke. Its head was somewhat dented in with dried red stains smothered on the matted fur located on the head and where the head and body are linked - its eyes were hollow and the muzzle was forcefully hinged open, a mawkish emotionless face staring it's prey down as the dead eyes calculated it's next word.

"W-What the fuck, I thought I got rid of you" squeaked the fragile man, tears rolling down his cheeks as his hands clasp harder at the flask trying to suck down another dose of mellow forgetfulness that only being drunk could give him. Horror attached itself to Makoto's body, snapping its maw tightly around the neck of his nerves sending his fight or flight senses into over drive as he scampers onto his feet.

A chuckle left the suit while raising a paw to its mouth. "I'm a blight on your soul, you can't remove events like ours. I thought our time in the toilet cubical was wonderful! The way you mewled for help was adorable and watching your small 11-year-old face scrunch up out of fear was delicious. That small, lewd body tremble within my paws was perfect as I devoured your innocence. Shame that case becomes unnoted due to the fact there were no witnesses" the dog said, paws now by its sides as it took a step into the red ooze on the floor.

"You think you can drown our time together in cheap booze? Becoming a police officer to try and get a grip on your life before it swirls all the way down the toilet bowl, I've seen the way you act...avoiding social events, stopping things you loved and I've seen the activities in the bedroom, limp dick officer who can't even get the engine running when it comes to well-working whores. No wonder you choke them out of cash and beat them down with that baton" the dog was now another step closer.

This monster kept stepping closer and closer and closer but yet Makoto could not move as if he has become stone. Fear has frozen the police officer as his heart jackhammered against his rib cage loud enough that anybody could hear it.

"Leave me alone, don't ruin my day" wailed Makoto. 

"What is there to ruin when it's already a shit. Officer Abeki is all by himself as those pesky kids and waste of space janitor are enjoying themselves with out you. You know you're weak when alone, fragile in the state of absolute fear that it will happen again. Scared that I'll find you and finish the job. The worlds gone to shit - young girls sell themselves out to cults while boys forget the real reason of being a man and they're wasting away with pure, unadulterated enjoyment while you destroy your liver with the Devils fluids, no wonder your boss takes advantage of you" leers the mascot, paws smacked together as they took one large step that ended right in front of the cowering man.

"Your mother and father only kept you for so long due to how coy you were. Those nights where your mother was in bed with another man, blissfully moaning sweet, sweet nothings all night as your father watched tv down stairs aware of how much a slut his wife is. You were the mistake that ruined their lives. Dad loved to beat his previous cancerous child as Mother neglected him even if the next man petted the infections head. You were a blight in their useless lives" cursed the creature in a sickly-sweet tone.

Breathing down on him as both paws grasp at the head of the suit. "I only have so long before I need to leave so let me lighten up this damp mood. I'll remove my head so you can see who the real villain is" chuckled the monster as the mouldy head began to separate from the rest of the body.

Makoto eyes widened, clothes soaked through with sweat as his breathing turned into harsh heaves as his lungs begged to be filled with oxygen; the taste of toxic sludge was clinging onto his senses which quickly came back stronger as the head is removed.

All the pitiable officer could do is clutch at his own chest and blinks away tears. He kept blinking till everything went back to normal and the loud talking of the Carnival filled the ears of the broken police officer.

Instead of the offender, a tallish dirty blonde figure took his place. His tired face creased up a little out of worry watching his partner shiver and shake as he sniffles hard to try and calm down but it wouldn't work. Knee's buckling under Makoto as his whole body slumps into a wall - he's a mess. CC quickly grabbed the other male and put him in the back of the van as he got out the blanket and covered him with it as he looked around for the others.

"If you were gonna break down you should not have come with...Those kids don't need to see you like this, nobody needs to see a traumatised alcoholic police officer spew his guts out near a child friendly carnival while begging an invisible enemy to stop" muttered CC as he closes the van carefully to not startle the younger male, rolling his head to ease the tension in his neck and lean against the van. "Damn I wanted to have a quick smoke before we left as well"

Makoto Abeki curled up into the smallest ball he could become within the comfort of the blanket that was given to him. He was still stuck in fears gullet but at least now he feels safe.


End file.
